


Why Reyla Should Never Learn Fire Spells

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Martin teaches the future Dragonborn fire spells





	Why Reyla Should Never Learn Fire Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Reyla is the niece of the hok and later becomes the dragonborn. She stays at Cloud Ruler Temple while her aunt goes on adventures.

Reyla doesn’t know how she got here. Her mom abandons her with aunt. Her aunt then gets arrested and now Reyla is learning magic from the emperor. That’s not normal Reyla thought.

It started with her and Martin spending time together in the library. Martin brought up her kitchen raids. And wondered how she kept sneaking into the kitchens. She figures she could trust him with her secret. She shares the snacks she steals with him, so she told him the truth. She turned invisible.  
Martin just stared at her. Like Reyla grew a second head. “That is a master illusion spell. How did you learn that.” Martin stated sounding shocked.

“What’s that suppose to mean. Aunt Miarra taught me. She’s the best. She could teach anyone the invisibility spell. And I’m great at magic” Reyla huffed indignantly.

“I am aware at what a remarkable woman your aunt is and I should of not doubted your skill. It’s just not many children know master spells.” Martin squinted at the young dumner girl standing in front of him. “Do you know any other classes of magic, besides magic.” Martin asked.

“I know a couple of destruction spells.” Reyla shrugged.

“Would you like to learn some more.”

Which was how Reyla ended up throwing fireballs at the Emperor of Tamriel. Martin put down his ward. Looking worn out. “Your pretty good at fire spells.”  
“Can I learn cloak spells?” Reyla asked innocently.

“I guess” Martin said slowly. Reyla listened carefully to Martin’s instructions before she drew on her own magic. At first she was disappointed nothing happened before she opened her eyes and looked at Martin. He looked so proud of her, even though she failed the spell. Reyla looked at her feet, trying to avoid his stares, when she saw that her legs were on fire and one glance at her arms confirmed that the spell worked. Reyla squealed and almost hugged Martin before she remembered she was on fire. Reyla celebration stopped when she saw her Aunt Miaara walking through Cloud Ruler Temple’s gate.

“Aunt Miaara!” Reyla shrieked as she ran through the crowd leaving a trail of fire behind her. Miaara lifted her hand and through a small ice spell at her destroying the flame cloak before her niece tackled her in a hug. Miaara squeezed her niece in a tight embrace. “I missed you too, Goblin.” Reyla scrunched her nose up with that embarrassing nickname that’s been the bane of her existence since when she was born. “Did Martin teach you the cloak spell?” Reyla nodded enthusiastically. Miaara smiled tucking a strand of black hair behind Reyla’s ear. Martin ran up to them already apologizing.

“It’s fine. A couple years ago I taught her to turn invisible. That too was a mistake. Look The Blades already put out the fire no harm done.”  
“Now Reyla, your not going to use that spell unless someone attacks you. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Aunt Miaara.” Reyla stated sounding disappointed  
“Ok, my little goblin. Run off and bug Jauffree.”  
And with that Reyla turned invisible and ran off to find sock drawer man. Prepared to unleash chaos on someone who deserves it.


End file.
